


How to Bang Your Neighbor 101

by deecherrywolf



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Kink Meme, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 18:58:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9671762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deecherrywolf/pseuds/deecherrywolf
Summary: Keith gets a new neighbor, who keeps having loud sex and keeps Keith awake at night, Keith retaliates.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Fixed up from the kink meme~ I always notice my mistakes AFTER I post j;fkldsjf;lk 
> 
> if you notice any mistakes I didn't catch, point them out and I'll fix them~ THANKS
> 
> Anyways, ENJOY

Keith loved his apartment complex, absolutely loved it. It was in a good neighborhood, close to his office, easy access to the city but not neck deep in it where the buzzing sound was ceaseless, and his neighbors were all fairly quiet. He’d been living in the same apartment for three years now, in love with the place. That was, until _he_ came. Keith had been enjoying his first cup of morning coffee when he spotted the mover’s van outside his window. He had known his old neighbor had moved out and he was getting a new neighbor in the duplex he currently resided on his own. He had heard the neighbor from the duplex beside his go on and on about how the old tenant, Mr. Rayferry, had moved into a nursing home - unable to keep up with rent and the care needed on his own. Keith could only hope whoever was moving into the floor above him was as quiet as old Mr. Rayferry.

Keith cursed his luck as he looked at his clock. He had to go, or else he’d be late for work. Guess he'd have to check out the new neighbor when he got home.

§

Lance admired the duplex he was going to be renting. He heard from the landlord he would have the top floor - consisting of one bedroom, full bath, kitchenette, and a big living space. Which the only thing that mattered to Lance was the bedroom. After all of his boxes were put into his apartment, he looked around it - feeling accomplished. This was his second apartment and it was finally closer to where he worked. He’d definitely save on transportation this way, but even better was the fact it was closer to the city as well - a good enough distance that the noise level was nice, but close enough that it had a bus system - he could go to his usually fishing spots, get smashed, and then bring home his fish without the worry of being pulled over or crashing.

Lance smirked at the thought of his 'fish' - ready to break in his four post bed asap. He had bought it with that in mind, actually. A Four post bed was ideal for the finer things in life - like kinky sexcapades that included possibly being tied to those posts. He snickered to himself, eyes gleaming at plans he had.

§

To say Keith started off with a bad impression of his neighbor would be an understatement.

He had come home from work, tired and miserable, only to find his damn new neighbor pressing some girl up against the stairwell leading up to his apartment. It was their only shared space and Keith did not want to see some damn heterosexual mating going on, but it looked like his new neighbor was that kind of fuckwad that held no semblance of privacy for intimacies. Wonderful. It must be nice, being able to feel like you can just make out in front of whoever and wherever you want. Keith groused to himself as he slammed his door - hoping the dudebro would have the decency to go upstairs with his date after that.

Well, he did, but it only got worse from there.

Keith had made his bedtime tea and was laying in his bed, almost finished with his tea and ready to sleep when he heard it, the unmistakable sounds of bedsprings popping and the sounds of a frame scraping against a wooden floor.

No…. No!

Keith suddenly wished Mr. Rayferry would come back, even if the polka music had been a tad annoying - this was far worse.

And just when Keith thought it couldn’t get any worse, the voices started. The feminine voice crying out, but the man’s voice… Christ, you would think he was starring in a porno. The asshat probably thought he was God’s gift to women, thinking himself a stud as he pounded away at her. Keith inwardly seethed and outwardly growled. He hoped the guy premature ejaculated and left his date unimpressed. But unfortunately, this went on for quite awhile until finally, with a final scream, they must have came.

About damn time.

Keith’s head was pounding and he finally snuggled into bed, hearing soft murmurs above that soon escalated into giggling and then became another sex session.

God damn it!

§

Lance felt like he was king of the world.

His lips curled in a self satisfied smirk, his robe hanging on his shoulders as he drank the coffee his date had made before she left, her number on a napkin as well as a kiss mark on it. God, he loved women who knew what he was about. No clinginess; just a good time, good sleep, and then good coffee in the morning.

He sipped at his cup, stretching as he padded across the floor and looked out the window for a moment. He wondered briefly if his neighbor had been disturbed by his fun last night. He doubted it. If memory served him right, the landlord had said an elderly gentleman by the name of Bradberry, Raymerry, whatever… lived below him. He was supposedly up in years and probably couldn’t hear for shit. If anything, the only disturbance this old guy would provide would be the sound of old music. But other than that? Probably not much else. So hopefully the guy was deaf enough that Lance could have all the loud sex he wanted.

Lance hummed as he placed his cup on its saucer - heading to take a shower. He didn’t have work today, but he should probably go say hi to his neighbors, even Mr. Fayrerry or whatever. He wanted to get in the good graces of most of them as his momma had taught him it was the right thing to do, besides - who knows if he’d ever need help. He finished his shower and dressed in a casual clothes, leaving his apartment to knock on Mr.Radberry’s door. He pounded on it one more time before he decided that the old man must still be asleep, shrugging it off to leave his duplex to go to the one beside it.

He met the first residents - a single mom of two cute little kids, and the tenants above were a pregnant couple. Lance thanked the stars he was good with kids, charming the pants off those neighbors instantly. He moved on to the next, finding it housing two elderly ladies - who reminded him of his grandma and his great-aunt. He got a kick out of them and think they did the same with him. So far, so good.

The process repeated and he found all the neighbors were quite pleasant. It felt homey and was a nice change from some of the skeevy people he had left behind. He sighed and headed to the local coffee shop instead of heading home, deciding to get some food. Besides, it looked like it would be his breakfast stop before heading to work.

§

Keith almost choked on his food when the fucking heterosexual walked through the door of his favorite cafe. He was sitting at his usual table, an alcove booth, his laptop out and work up, a plate with his favorite sandwich to his right and his cup on the left. He scowled as he watched the guy walk in. Which was a shame, really. The guy was pretty attractive - for a heterosexual dickwad. He was tall, shoulders broad that tapered down into a lean middle and proceeding with long legs. And let’s not forget that ass. He had a nice one, even if it were a little flat - it was still a nice ass and Keith bet it would be great to hold onto while he pounded away - Keith shook his head at the disturbing thoughts.

The guy was a hetero dudebro, leave it.

Still, Keith could appreciate a tall glass of water when he was thirsty enough. And he certainly was parched, given the lack of bedmates lately.

He made himself ignore his noisy neighbor, focusing on his sandwich and the work he had brought with him to the cafe. But it was hard to ignore the neighbor when he was so damn loud. It wasn’t just the sex apparently, but the man was loud in general. Ordering his food loudly, flirting with the cashier loudly… ugh, Keith hated the fact he would probably have to actually confront him eventually - he could only hope that he would turn down the volume a couple of notches before that happened.

Keith finished his sandwich and wrapped up his work, shutting the laptop and shoving it into its briefcase. He glanced one last time at the dudebro neighbor, who was now cutting into some waffles, and left.

§

Holy shit, that guy was hot.

Lance had noticed the fine piece of meat sitting at the small booth when he came in, his dark hair pulled in a small ponytail, suit pressed and hugging his shoulders, arms slightly thicker than Lance’s own. The guy wasn’t built, but he had a nice body that Lance could tell even from his sitting position. It had been awhile since Lance had thought another man was hot, he usually went for women because they were easier, smelled nicer usually, and let’s face it - a lot of guys weren’t as well groomed as women. But Lance could feel the sudden urge to go and explore his bi side at the sight of the man. He could have sworn the guy was checking him out too.

He was thinking of going to flirt with the man after his waffles, when the man got up, finished with his meal. It gave Lance the opportunity to check out that ass before getting back to his waffles. It was a missed chance, but not the last one. The guy more than likely came here often, at least Lance hoped he did.

Lance finished his food and headed back to his duplex, pounding once again on Mr. Snozberry’s door. Still no answer. Maybe he should call 911? Or, the old man could be out. He may be elderly, but that didn’t mean he didn’t have a life.

Lance padded up to his apartment, unlocking the door and stepping inside, breathing in the air of his new sanctuary. It felt good to be home. He went to his bedroom - the bed still rumpled from the sex this morning. He grinned, thinking of cleaning the sheets later, for now, he wanted to sink into the bed and take a good nap.

§

Keith had thought, that throughout the week, the sex would stop. But he was wrong. Dead wrong.

He wasn’t sure what his annoying neighbor did for a living, but he was beginning to think he was some sort of prostitute with all the sex he was having. The noise level was still top notch annoying, but what was more annoying was how Keith was starting to get turned on by the sound of his neighbor’s voice. He had a nice voice - Keith could admit that, but the last thing he wanted on top of the lack of sleep was an erection every damn night. His head pounded in time with the pounding on his ceiling.

He’d confront the man tomorrow, he would! 

But when a blood curdling scream ran through the air, along with the sound of a smack against flesh - spanking, probably, Keith had enough. He stood on his bed and pounded on the ceiling rapidly with his fist.

“Quiet down!”

It was kind of comical how the sex sounds stopped for a moment - almost like a cricket hearing the sound of something moving, but the minute Keith settled back in, the sounds picked up. They were quieter - for a moment, but then it picked right back and Keith sighed miserably. Whatever, two could play at this fucking game. He'd go out soon, find some guy to bring home, and then he'd fucking yell so loud and bounce so hard on that dick, that his stupid neighbor would regret moving in to this duplex.

He shoved a pillow over his head, his eyes glaring at the clock as the sounds of sex continued to plague him until he fell asleep.

§

Lance felt terrible, he hadn’t meant to disturb Mr.Snacklefurry so badly. But before the man hadn’t made a peep, so why now? Especially when the woman he had with him had been… so damn good. The buxom blond had known how to work it and damn, had she done all the right things. He had especially liked those plump pink lips around his dick. He sighed as he watched her sleep, running a finger over her nipple, which woke her - her brown eyes crinkling. “Wanna go again?”

Lance shook his head. “Nah, my neighbor got pissed and it’s asscrack in the morning. I don’t want to get reported to my landlord.”

“Hm… well, I hope you don’t mind me flaking out early then.”

“Hey, we had our fun, it’s all good.”

The blond giggled, blowing him a kiss as she gathered her clothes, dressing, and then leaving Lance, who rolled over and looked at the clock. It was five fifteen in the morning, so early… he had work in like, four hours though, so perhaps it was a sign to get up.

The sound of a shower starting downstairs made his eyes flicker to the floor. His neighbor was awake already… which meant that his neighbor worked early hours. Which... made no sense. He briefly thought about the fact Mr. Snoreberry was supposed to be in his eighties or something, would he really be working early? Wasn't he retired?

If it wasn’t some elderly guy, who was his neighbor?

Curiosity got the best of him. He got up and showered himself, hoping that when he finished, he could catch his elusive neighbor for once. He quickly dressed in his work attire - tying his tie before rushing out the door - running down the stairs and then turning to knock on the door.

For once, he heard a soft mumble inside and then the sound of footsteps. The door opened to reveal the hot guy from the cafe.

Oh.

_Oh._

Lance’s heart would have skipped a beat if he were green, but he was well versed in the ways of attraction. He put on a charming smile. “Hey, we finally meet.”

The neighbor was glaring at him, his eyes more tired than necessary. “It seems so.”

Damn, his voice… it would sound good in his bed. Lance licked his lips, feeling a little intimidated now. “Names Lance, your new neighbor.”

The neighbor’s brow raised, not moved in the least. “I already know your name.”

Lance’s eyes widened and tried to think of some psychic pick up line when the neighbor growled. “How could I not, when it’s being screamed every damn night.”

“Haa, sorry about that man, but you know how it is, right?”

The neighbor crossed his arms, and if it were possible - it seemed his scowl deepened. Jesus, this guy, while attractive, was pissed off. How could he be this pissed about some sex? It was just sex! He looked to be about the same age as Lance himself, so surely he could understand the basics of having a good time in bed just as much as he could. Lance felt a flicker of irritation regardless, not liking the way this guy was looking at him.

“I guess you don’t, sorry, didn’t realize I was neighbors with Virgin Mary.”

“Excuse me?”

“What? You’re acting like a prude.”

“You don’t even know me, you asshole.”

“The least you can do is tell me your name.”

“Keith.”

Lance snorted when the door was shut in his face. Oh, this guy thought he was bad before? Well, he’d show this stuck up butthole. He’d make sure to have the loudest sex just to maybe show that guy what he was missing. Maybe if he fucked a girl hard enough, they would burst through the floor and the guy would finally get laid too.

Lance sniffed and turned to go back to his room. Whatever, fuck this guy.

He lamented the fact he probably would never literally fuck him though.

§

Keith angrily went to his usually fishing spot. He was dressed in one of his best outfits - a nice tight shirt that would show off his nipples if they hardened and his cut jeans that cupped his ass just right, showing off and coaxing any willing parties. His jeans spoke the language of sex and screamed ‘tap this, bitch’, so he’d hope someone would snag his line tonight.

After his first drink, it happened. A hot guy with a square jaw looked interested. Keith licked the alcohol off his lips before approaching. He could tell the guy had the same thoughts in mind as Keith himself, knowing that they were going to more than likely just end up in bed together. Keith still entertained him a little first - dancing with him, engaging him in conversation, until - finally, he took him to his apartment.

He glanced spitefully up at the stairwell before dragging the guy into his apartment, locking his lips with the man's as he pulled him into his bedroom. They fell on his bed, he was pleased to hear it squeak with the added weight. Good, the squeakier the better - that would show that prick of a neighbor.

Once they started going though, Keith found himself enjoying the process of it. He hadn’t gotten laid for so long he forgot how good it felt. The stretching of his hole, the feel of a dick inside of him. God, the guy could be a bit bigger, but man, it felt good. The pleasant burn of the stretch and the blunt head finding his prostate now and again - the guy trying to angle it just right, was fun. But it got better when Keith did what he was best at.

He rolled them over so he was on top, straddling the man’s thighs, who moaned in appreciating.

“Gonna ride me, baby?”

Yes, he was.

He cried out as he pushed himself on that fat dick, rolling his hips in all the right ways - making sure to clench his hole on the base of the guy’s dick before pulling up.

Keith made sure to make a spectacle of it all, but really? The saltiness of his revenge softened and became sugar as he simply indulged in his sex. 

The next morning, the guy had left and Keith could feel the emptiness in his ass. Still, he couldn’t help but smirk into his pillow as he heard footsteps stomping around above him.

§

That wasn’t fair. It wasn’t fair at all! Lance had been pissed when the hot guy downstairs known as Keith brought some dude home. He had seen them coming through from his window, the sight of them rushing out of the bus and into the building had made Lance frown, but what was worse was the sounds of them, talking in hush tones - laughing playfully, and then… god, Lance had been right. The man sounded amazing in bed.

He didn’t need to hear it at fucking two o’clock in the morning. Who fucks at two o’clock in the morning?

Spiteful, hot, assholes apparently.

Lance knew, oh he knew, the guy was doing it to spite him. He was pissed off because Lance made the ladies scream in bed, so he was going to try and out sex him.

Oh, he had another thing coming. No one could outsex him, no one!

And so began their sex war.

Lance knew he could waste no time, so the next day, he managed to bring home yet another girl - making sure to fuck her good and hard, their cries ricocheting off his walls, the headboard pounding against the wall, and bed scrapping against the floor. He snickered when he could faintly hear a curse down below.

The next morning, Lance greeted Keith on his way out, enjoying the glare the man gave him. He was tempted to pinch the guy’s ass, Damn he was so hot when he was angry; but he kept his hands to himself, feeling accomplished, until that night - when Keith brought another guy home. A sour feeling filled Lance’s stomach, but more than that, he had actually witnessed part of the make out session. He was returning home from getting some food - carrying the take out bag home, when he saw Keith and some guy up against Keith’s door, lips locked and hips rolling.

Fuck, did it turn Lance on and he wanted to rip the guy away from and press his body into Keith’s instead.

These feelings prompted Lance to re-explore his attraction to men. He found himself finding a cutie to take home the next night - the guy’s black hair was a little on the longer side, bangs hanging a bit in his face - his blue eyes looked like slate in some lights, and he had a nice figure. Overall, a good choice in his book.

When he brought him into the shared foyer, heading up the stairs, he heard the sound of something dropping on the floor behind him. He took one look and saw Keith staring up at him and his date, eyes wide and full of… want? Lance smirked, grasping a handful of his date’s ass and squeezing as he lead the man out of sight and into his bed.

§

Keith was having a dilemma now. A big dilemma.

He had no idea that Lance was bisexual. Fuck, this changed everything. 

Okay, that was a bit dramatic, but it was true. He had thought Lance had been straight. He had thought that the guy would be put off by all the loud gay sex he was having, but no, instead - Lance was about to have said loud gay sex. And while the sounds of the sex above him had started out annoying, they were also arousing and Keith had slowly began to give in and touch himself, despite the anger he felt over being kept up.

Keith was grateful of being able to zone in on Lance’s voice - the way he moaned, the sound of his grunts… just the imagery of his hips pistoning in and out of someone he had in his bed. It made Keith want to be that someone and in that bed, get fucked by Lance too.

And now, oh god, the sounds of the two very male voices made Keith hard instantly. He seethed as he fisted himself, eyes narrowing on the ceiling. Damn it, he had work early in the morning, he should be drinking his tea and reading a book before sleeping right about now. But instead? Here he was, fucking masturbating to the sound of his neighbor fucking some latest conquest.

Keith tipped his head back and groaned quietly, enjoying the sensation of his hand but focusing on the sound of that bed creaking above him - the sounds of the moans he could faintly hear until they grew louder and then Keith found himself closer to the edge, coming undone when he heard the other male cry out.

Keith sighed, cleaning up his mess, but vaguely wondering how he would be able to top the surprise Lance had pulled here.

§

Lance felt like he had re-opened a door he had once locked within himself. Last night had been amazing, he had forgotten how much he liked sex with men. Just the feel of the aggressive passion and the feel of an ass hugging his dick was amazing. Lance couldn’t lie to himself, he was definitely an ass man and, man had that been a wonderful ass.

Still, the ass he wanted to pound the most was the one downstairs.

Last night proved that the surly young man who lived downstairs jsut might actually be interested too - he had seen the way he reacted, dropping his stuff and just watching him as he guided his date up the stairs and that want, god, he looked at him as if Lance were a five course meal and he had been starving. Keith could have ate him alive with that stare alone, and really? Lance could have lived with that.

He wondered how well he could work his mouth, eat his dick, gag for it and all. Lance shuddered at the thought, stretching out in bed. He looked at the guy still in bed, the black hair splayed out on his pillow… and thought of Keith.

He rolled over and pulled the smaller man into his arms, rolling his hips against the others, pressing his nose against the man’s shoulder. 

Instead of the softness of acceptance, he was stung with a slap. He reared back, putting a hand on his now stinging cheek.

“What the hell was that for?”

The man, who Lance couldn’t even remember his name, hissed. “That was for last night.”

Lance blinked. “Was… I that bad? I mean, I’ve never had complaints before, but it was the first time in awhile exploring an ass again-”

“The sex was great, amazing even. No, I’m talking about what you said during and as you blew your load.”

Lance blinked again, watching the man get out of bed, pulling his pants on - blue eyes glaring down at him.

“I don’t know who this ‘Keith’ guy is, but here’s my advice - don’t fuck someone when you clearly want someone else, it always ends up bad. Man up, and go and fuck this Keith guy.”

Lance watched, mouth agape as the man left him - slamming the door shut on the way out. His cheeks pink as what the man had said kicked in. Oh shit, he had called out Keith’s name? He’d never been so rude before, what the shit?

He slumped back against the pillows, unsure of what to do now.

§

Keith had intended to do another one up on Lance, had all intentions of finding another man to bring home tonight, but he ended up stopping short at the sight of Lance at his usual fishing spot. It wasn’t shocking now, given that Keith new the man was bisexual now, but seeing him in the gay bar left him with a weird feeling. He took a drink, watching as Lance seemed to glance around, as if searching for someone. Probably his next victim in this ploy to irritate him. Keith couldn’t say much, he was doing the same.

He turned his focus away from Lance to look out into the bar, wondering just who to seduce today. He didn’t find anyone real appealing yet so he took to the dance floor, deciding to cut loose and keep his eyes out for someone he wanted to take to bed.

He wasn’t too picky, but right now, he wanted someone tall, someone tanned, someone-

Arms went around his middle, tanned ones, and a familiar scent of aftershave that seemed to seep through his ceiling at home and invade his senses wrapped around him now, making him hard. He licked his lips, trying to ignore the fact he knew the person behind him was Lance and danced into him, accepting it. His hips knocked against Lance’s and he felt the bulge in the other’s pants, his half-hard dick rubbing against Keith’s ass.

Keith wanted that dick in his ass.

He turned smoothly, wrapping his arms around Lance’s neck, glaring into those lust-filled blue eyes.

“You think you’re fucking funny, don’t you?”

Lance’s lips quirked. “Only a little.”

“Hm… so, was it fun? Making my life miserable?”

Lance moaned when Keith’s pelvis pressed against his for the briefest of moments, undulating in time to the beat of the music before pulling back. Lance clicked his tongue, muttering the words ‘tease’ under his breath before he smiled at Keith.

“Miserable? You’ve been getting laid, is that your definition of miserable? Did I make you break your priesthood? Is that it?”

Keith’s teeth flashed in snarl. “I think I made it perfectly clear I’m no innocent.”

Another pointed dick rub, but this time, Lance reached down and cupped Keith’s bottom, keeping him pressed against him, grinding against the other in time to the beat of the music. Keith panted against him.

“No, you are definitely not.”

Keith swallowed, his hips knocking against Lance’s, the beat of the music warping inside of his ears - his pulse thundering it out and he could tell they weren’t dancing anymore, not really - they were practically fucking each other on the dance floor, Lance’s hands squeezed his ass, prompting to grind harder and Keith had to jerk away before he made a mess in his pants.

He gripped Lance’s wrist, his voice full of lust, shaky from the need to come. “Let me show you how devious I can be.”

§

Lance couldn’t believe this was happening, thanking his lucky stars as he was pushed against the wall by the stairs - lips locking with his. The kiss was explosive, making Lance kiss back with fervor, wanting to devour this guy; this guy that pushed all of his buttons just right. God, the man could kiss. Keith moaned when Lance rubbed his groin, palming him through his jeans. They ambled up the stairs before they settled on the top of it, grinding against each other once more. Keith cursed as he pulled Lance, both of them falling to the floor, their hips moving against one another.

Shit, Lance could come just like this… he could come in his pants like a fucking school boy. His breaths came out in short staccatos, high pitched and desperate sounding as he humped into Keith, who was holding onto his ass at this point, making Lance grind into him harder - just like Lance had done at the bar.

“Keith… nnn… I gotta come… ff...shit!”

Keith groaned, nipping at Lance’s neck, licking his pulse point. “Mm… me too, fuck, so good!”

Lance’s vision swam and he came… in his damn pants! But with the way Keith bounced against him, stiffening up and then shuddering - he’d say he wasn’t alone.

There was a pause before Keith chuckled against his neck.

“If we already feel like this before we actually fuck, then it’s going to be amazing.”

Lance laughed as well, glad Keith was still down to fuck. The refractory period for Lance was amazingly short, he could only hope it was for Keith too. He helped the other up, both wincing at the wet, stickiness cooling in their pants. Keith looked at him, his eye simmering with desire and hope.

“I hope you will let me use your shower?”

“We can use it together.”

Keith’s lips quirked and the two of them entered Lance’s apartment. Floor plan wise, the place was exactly the same as Keith’s apartment - but Lance’s apartment seemed to have a more.. Home… feeling to it, probably the family pictures. And it was a lot neater than Keith’s. He ignored all the sentimental crap and headed to the bathroom, hearing and feeling Lance follow him. He couldn’t help but let himself swagger a bit, hips moving purposefully as he walked into the bathroom, starting the shower.

He looked back at Lance, finding him already naked and completely hard again. Keith’s brows rose playfully.

“Refractory period over?”

Lance smirked, motioning down at Keith, who was already growing hard again as well. Keith tugged off his soiled pants and pulled his shirt off, opening the shower curtain and getting inside. He didn’t even need to motion for Lance to come in, the man followed right after him. They washed off the dried come, eyes locked on each other.

“No offense, even though the movies make shower sex seem awesome, trust me - it’s not.”

“Oh, I know. I’ve flooded my bathroom three times in my old apartment because the girls thought it would be hot.”

Keith reached up and twisted one of Lance’s nipples, his voice carried no real threat as he growled. “Do that here and I will kill you, I don’t want water leaks in my apartment.”

Lance winced, rubbing at the nipple, while Keith snorted, adding on. “I got a concussion from trying to get fucked in the shower and the condom slid off twice, it was ridiculous. Two wasted condoms later, all I had to show for it was a head wound.”

Lance’s eyes grew comically wide before he began to laugh. Keith growled at him, wanting to tell him to shut the fuck up and stop laughing, but Lance had a very nice laugh.

“Oh man, I was not expecting that. You’re cute.”

“I’ll show you cute when we’re in bed.”

Lance purred at that, following Keith out of the shower. He would be lying if he said he hadn’t wanted at least a shower blowjob back there or possibly to stretch Keith out under the spray of the water, but he understood why Keith didn’t want to do anything there. It was too slippery anyways. 

Lance blinked when a towel suddenly was thrown on his face, making him grumble. He wiped off the water droplets from his body, watching as Keith did as well, his eyes falling to the man’s hand as it stroked himself. Lance licked his lips, his eyes flicking back up to Keith’s face, who was smirking now. Lance couldn’t help but smirk back, proceeding to push Keith into his bedroom, towels dropping to the floor.

Keith stumbled backwards, heart pounding as Lance kissed him. Before he could fall back onto the bed, Lance pulled away from the kiss and headed to his drawer, pulling out a box of condoms and some lubricant.

“You would have a whole box of condoms.”

Lance squinted at him. “I don’t think you should be complaining right now, besides, there is a spare box in my closet.”

“Too many, they’ll expire.”

Lance smirked. “That’s what you think.”

Keith rolled his eyes, getting on the bed, laying back and spreading his legs, reaching down to wrap his hand around his dick, tugging at it as he watched Lance who didn’t move for a moment - eyes locked on Keith’s movements. Lance swallowed and made his way over, crawling onto the bed and over Keith. Keith took the lubricant from Lance, pumping some into the others hand and bringing it to his opening.

“Jesus.”

The words were out of Lance’s mouth before he could stop them. Keith guiding his hand to rub his hole was exceedingly hot - even though Lance had done this with others many times, there was just something about Keith that pushed all the right buttons and damn, was his hole tight and perfect feeling underneath his fingers. He swallowed as he felt it give in to his pressure, his finger finding its way inside.

Keith exhaled, his head falling back as Lance’s finger pushed forward, The stretch of the digit was good, but not enough - until Lance added another, more lubricant as well, a squelching noise made Keith’s toes curl as the familiar burn bled into pleasure and he groaned.

“Oh yeah,” said Lance, his brow furrowing as he began moving his fingers. “Like that?”

Keith grunted. “Just stop talking and keep going.”

Lance clicked his tongue, but listened - his hand twisting slightly as he moved his fingers, angling them up to find Keith’s prostate, once found, Lance stroked and teased it, getting Keith to rock his hips back into the touches. The sight of Keith’s wet lips, his glazed eyes, and those flushed cheeks made Lance’s chest constrict. God, Keith was… well, he looked amazing and it was distracting.

The crinkling of the condom wrapper brought Lance back to reality. He felt Keith roll it down his prick, covering him and then Keith gave him a gentle tug.

“I think my ass is eased up, c’mon.”

“Good, I don’t want my fingers to get pruney.”

Keith snorted, turning over and getting on his knees, lifting his ass toward Lance, who bit his lip at the offer. Damn, life was good. He scooted closer, applying more lube, and then he was pressing in.

Keith’s back arched and he moaned as Lance penetrated him, pushing deep in one go.

“Fuck!”

And they were gone.

Keith lost track of time, his whole body feeling as if it were in an entirely different plane as Lance fucked into him, his cock stroking all the right places, the feel of his hips against his made Keith’s gut clench pleasantly and most of all - the feel of Lance’s chest against his back, the heartbeat that was faster than normal, and the rise and fall of his ribs. God, it all felt so good. Why did it feel so good?

Keith was aware of how his throat hurt, but he wasn’t aware of the fact he had been moaning that loudly, clutching at the pillow as he thrust his hips back hard and harder still - wanting Lance to fuck him more and more.

Lance wheezed as he felt his eyes blur, unfocusing as his entire body focused entirely on pummeling Keith’s ass. God, that ass. Where had this ass been all his life? It was like it was made for his dick. He swallowed against his sore throat, finding another moan purling out, spurring Keith to moan even louder. The head board of his four post bed was pounding against the wall and the sight of it accompanied by Keith’s body close to it made Lance’s hips rock faster. Shit. He wanted to fuck Keith against it.

So he did just that.

Keith went from holding onto the pillow to gripping the headboard, crying out as Lance drilled into him, holding onto his hips and then moved closer, gripping Keith’s hands on the headboard.

“Ohh!! Sh…. there, fuck!”

Lance smirked, kissing Keith’s shoulder as he kept close, making shallow thrusts as he kept his dick deep within Keith, who was moaning and shivering, his hips rolling back and fuck, he needed to cum soon.

Keith keened as Lance began to thrust hard again, rocking hard against him - dick sliding out until just the head remained before slamming home.

Lance didn’t even miss a beat when Keith lost his hold on the head board, slipping down it, nail scraping it on the way down. Lance licked the sweat from his upper lip, suddenly needing to see Keith’s face as he came. Gently, he pulled out and rolled Keith over, hooking one arm under one of Keith’s legs while holding the other, pushing back in. Keith moaned, hands reaching back to grip the headboard, slamming it harder against the wall in time to their thrusts, both of them approaching orgasm.

Keith’s other hand fell down to his cock, pumping in time to Lance’s thrusts and that visual… fuck, Lance was gone, he came, filling the condom as he moaned loudly. Shit, he’d never came that hard in his life.

Keith came not long after, his come dripping over his hands as he finished with a cry, slumping in relief.

The two of them looked at each other, both sweaty and sticky now, but sated. Lance took hold of Keith’s hips.

“I’mma pull out now and throw away the condom.”

Keith rolled his wrist in a ‘do what you want motion’. Lance pulled out slowly, grunting softly as he did. He disposed of the condom, tossing it in the trash and turned to Keith, grinning as he crawled into bed with him.

“Wanna cuddle?”

Keith shuffled into the bed. “Normally my lays don’t stay.”

“Ever?”

Keith shrugged in response, which made Lance want to have Keith always in his bed, which was weird - he hadn’t known the guy that long, but damn the sex was phenomenal. He’d like to get to know him.

Lance wrapped his arms around Keith and held him close as they drifted off to sleep.

§

Keith was woken up to a pounding on his door, his eyes snapping open as he sat up, his body crying out as he did. Holy shit, his hips were aching. A pleasant ache with a very pleasant reminder of what he had been doing last night. In fact, what he was doing last night was still in the bed… and this wasn’t his bed nor his apartment, but Lance’s.

He pushed at Lance. “Hey, someone is knocking on your door.”

“Mmph..”

“Lance, door!”

“Youg'it.”

“I don’t live here.”

Lance’s brow crinkled but his eyes remained shut. “Mmrgh...they’ll leave.”

Keith sighed, because hearing the pound again made him certain whoever was out there really wouldn’t leave. He got up, pulling on some boxer pants Lance had in his drawer and shuffled to the door, wincing the entire way. He jerked it open and found his landlord staring at him.

“Mr. Kogane?”

“Uh… how may I help you?”

The landlord did a double take at the room number, her brow pinching before she looked back at him. “I’ve come to inform Mr. McClain of the noise level disturbances. You were one among a few others that had called previously, but last night it was the Ms. Smith next door… were you… taking care of the problem yourself?”

Keith blinked. Holy shit, had they been that loud? Impossible. There was no way. I mean, the houses were close together… in fact, Lance’s room was very close to the house next door and shit, they probably were somewhat audible from that distance. Keith fought back a blush and cleared his throat.

“Yeah, I was. Thanks. It won’t happen again.”

The landlord seemed satisfied with that as Keith closed the door and walked back into the bedroom, getting back in bed with Lance. They’d work on their volume control later, for now, he was still so damn tired.

He tucked himself back into Lance’s arms and slept.

**Author's Note:**

> Before y'all think its impossible to hear a neighbor through house to house... hahaha, come stay at my place where I hear my neighbors through my room ._. (granted they are arguing, but hey loud sex can count, yeah?)


End file.
